


How to live with addiction

by GodOfWar



Category: Alice in Wonderland (2010), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Maleficent (2014), Original Work, Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Teen Titans (Animated Series), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: I just needed their names, I really am, What Was I Thinking?, it's kind of free form I think, it's me and my crazyness, it's not crossover!, no it's not a story about them, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 05:24:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3345194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfWar/pseuds/GodOfWar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So. Imagine. What would happen if one of the projects about protection of intellectual property would actually work?</p><p> </p><p>___________________________________________<br/>It's a story I thought about after Anonymous were making their moves, there was a law that nearly got signed, (which basicly would make all the fanfic,fanvid,fanart illegal,) and it got me thinking about what if's...</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to live with addiction

A group of giggling girls descended from the staircase, each with a backpack hanging over their shoulder. They headed toward number four painted over charcoal gray wall. The tallest girl with short brown hair and piercing gray-blue eyes was swirling a ring of keys on her finger. She picked small silver one and unlocked the door.  
"Shush" - She giggled high pitched, lying her forefinger on her lipstick covered lips with exaggerated gesture. Seven girls in varied age, high, clothes and bearing tittered, hushing each other.  
Brunette opened the door and switched the light on. Girls came in. Metal doors closed behind them with resonating "wham". Every sign of fake amusement was instantly swept away by serious and determined expressions.  
"Raven." - Brunette's eyes rested on pixie blond girl with a small black raven necklace and feather-like earrings.  
"On it." - Came surprisingly strong response.  
All girls seated themselves on rotating chairs, each next to their own desk, took out headphones and notebooks from their backpacks. Then, in eerie silence, Raven took out laptop , turned it on and a moment later she started to type rapidly with a look of intense concentration, her lower lip trapped between her teeth. Twelve inches screen blinked and separated itself in six squares, each with different image.  
"Life feed on. We're clean."  
"Okay girls, you know the drift."  
Black laptop landed safely on a high stool, right next to Raven's desk. Eight PC computers turned on with a quite "ping" sounds. Soft humming filled the space three times larger then normal cellar, lightened by computer screens and LED lights.  
It looked... comfortable.  
The floor was covered with white tiles. Smooth walls painted with soft gray and green oil paint. Each desk covered by various knick-knacks. Small figures, stickers, badges, plushies, framed pictures and photos or boxes with pencils.  
On the wall further away hang a poster. It was a screen shot from the Avengers movie. Loki, God of Chaos and Lies standing in the secret base looking quite positively unhealthy and with half mad expression. On the bottom, with bright white and bold letters visible even from the entrance was a sentence : 'Freedom is the life greatest lie.'  
Underneath the poster on the entire length of the wall, was a row of small boxes filled with rubber-covered pendrives and sheets of waterproof paper.  
Backup.  
"Nightcrawler" - Short haired blond girl with streaks of midnight blue clothed entirely in black and a badge with an X-Man's Kurt Wagner in his bluer form firmly attached to her Metallica T-shirt nodded firmly. Her brown eyes focused on the screen, her fingers hovering over keyboard, expression thoughtful. Short blue nails typed very quickly, her face breaking in the very self-satisfied grin.  
"Password C.a.r.o.l.i.n.e.999" - She rolled her eyes with sarcastic smile. People were dumb.  
Tallest brunette stood in a place, eyes sharp, waiting for everyone to log in. Small box behind her was already doing its job, changing IP's to avoid detection.  
“Report”  
"Alice in Wonderland is on."  
"Maleficent is on."  
"Raven is on."  
"Frigga is on."  
"Black widow is on."  
"Hiccup HH III is on."  
"All right girls. - She typed the password herself. - Sherlock is on. Mal, you're on data duty, Widow check our lists, Hiccup you're on pendrives today, Alice, you check attachments, add to our base. Raven?”  
“We're safe. I'm sending Alice my antivirus. “  
“Good girl. Ready?” - She asked the eager group. Chorus of enthusiastic 'yes' was the only reply. Sherlock took a deep breath, checked the blinded internet camera and clicked "call". Without waiting to be acknowledged, she said firmly.  
"This is 221BBS. Pandora, are you ready? "  
"Copy that. Pandora is ready. "  
"Hogwart, are you ready?"  
"Ready."  
"Lonely Mountain, are you ready?"  
"Ready, Mr Holmes."  
After 24th base admitted their readiness, Sherlock smiled smugly, satisfaction evident. Her eyes swept over seated girls scrolling through e-mails. She nodded to herself and steepled her fingers in her own particular way that gained her her nickname and looked at a list of connected people. Loki. Thorin. Hermione. Jack Frost. Oh, was she proud...  
"Good morning, evening, afternoon." - Her voice carried to over two hundred people in fifteen different countries. - "We know what we do and why we do this, so I won't bother you with details, and all I want to say - good luck to you all, boys and girls. Without further ado - ladies and gentleman Fanfiction Dealers is a go!"


End file.
